


Afflatus

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, MarkJae if you squint - Freeform, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omegaverse, come to my funeral and judge my life decisions, haha help, head pats and tummy rubs lolzzz, i hope i go to heaven, i snapped ya'll im sorry, jackson needs more screen time, jk lolz, sassy yet needy jinyoung, this is so cringy i died, whipped jaebum™, why did i do this, yugbam is there almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: Jaebum hates the idea of being a pack leader, he hates capitalism and he hates biology but one thing he loves is, Park Jinyoung.





	Afflatus

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...I finally snapped and wrote my own omegaverse fic, pray for me soul, thank you.  (I AM SO SORRY THIS IS TRASH)

"And you know, you're the future pack Alpha, mom and dad are just trying to keep you on your feet." Yugyeom informed trying to defend their parents, even though he knew and understood how pressuring they were when it came to Jaebum and his responsibilities. Well, soon to have responsibilities as the next pack leader. 

"Well, Yugyeom, since you clearly understand this way better than me, why don't you do it yourself? You're an Alpha, clearly strong, big and...smart." Jaebum replied, reducing the sentence by deciding to deduce the word "debatable" when it came to the younger's intelligence. 

"Sorry sweetie, I am good being the second Alpha. I'd rather not be responsible for a whole pack. Speaking of packs, have you seen that omega from the pack on the other side of the town? Shit man, I thought he was an alpha when I saw him because he's so cocky. He's very cute though, so slender." Yugyeom drifted the agenda, licking his tongue as he spoke of the omega like a prey.

"Well, would you look at that? You have already found your mate. How about you take over the pack for our sake and let me rot in the dungeon to die alone?"

"First of all, we don't have a dungeon. I wish we did, I could be all Christian Grey in there. Also, funny that you think mom and dad are going to let you be mateless. Mate free? No mate? Doesn't matter, they're going to keep bringing suitors until you find your omega."

"I could always lie about being a beta."

At that Yugyeom snorted and continued to laugh out loud. "Have you seen yourself? Plus, you're all omegas and their parent's dream of. I wish I was that popular."

Jaebum sighed out loud and screamed into his pillow like a teenager going through their hormonal phase before they presented themselves. Jaebum hated the idea of being an Alpha. He appreciated the privilege but at the same time, it seemed unfair. He didn't understand why Alpha's had to be worshipped when it was the Omegas who were beautiful, along with the ability to reproduce.

He had tried his best to at least pretend to be a Beta but it was impossible. All he had were Alpha instincts and not to mention his family had a reputation for having cocky Alpha genetics, which people for some fucked up reason found flattering to have.

Jaebum kicked his younger brother out who had been daydreaming about the omega from the new pack which had arrived. The younger had shown his middle finger and ran away before the elder could smack him into the wall. He sighed once again, opening his textbooks in order to complete his university tasks. Alpha or not, everyone was clinically depressed thanks to university.

It was around midnight when Jaebum had decided he has had enough of the same six songs, the same semester and the same four walls of his room. He needed to breathe into the scent of the fall air. He needed his lungs to be filled with the scent of pine and spices along with the pleasuring crunchy sound of fallen leaves. 

He snuck out of the house due to old habit. His father had been quite strict about his Alpha reputation and Jaebum had to follow quite a few rules which seemed to be absolutely irrelevant for Yugyeom to follow. He shifted into his wolf form, silver fur with piercing teal eyes. He scrunched his nostrils as the scents surrounding him became a hundred times more prominent. He set himself on his hind legs before sprinting out of their house territory. Most of the town belonged to them, with a couple of small packs who has situated along with them for business terms.

The town of the Kim Alphas and the Park Alphas were divided by a forest, which was equally proportioned for both parties to enjoy. He ran through their territory feeling the cold fall breeze traveling through his fur. His night vision allowed him to notice the small details such as passing by armadillos, resting owls, and sleeping squirrels.

From the corner of his eyes, he had noticed an unfamiliar figure walking stealthily after being astounded by Jaebum's presence. Jaebum immediately halted his steps as his Alpha instinct of protecting his pack took control of his mind. He immediately chased the peachy fresh scent of the trespassing wolf until the guest was caged by a large silver wolf circling him.

Jaebum observed the cautious and nervous wolf. The male was about his age, definitely an omega judging by the scent, even though his physique was rather bold; unmated, and for sure not a part of the Kim Pack. Jaebum began to sniff him further from the distance, mostly because he was starting to become addicted to the peachy scent even though he convinced himself it was to make sure he wasn't part of the Kim Pack. 

"I bring no harm, Alpha." The male informed confidently, even though his hands seemed to be shaking.

Jaebum wanted to talk you see, he really wanted to interrogate but he was in his wolf form, basically meaning he was nude in his human form. Of course it wasn't a public offense in law when a wolf would change into his human form nude; however, it was a public offense in his sense. Not to mention it would be more convenient to hunt the trespasser in his wolf form if he was lying.

Jaebum let out a slight low growl, hoping that the other would understand that he was questioning his identity.

"I am Park Jinyoung. I am the son of the head Alpha of the Park Pack."

Aha, so he was part of the pack who shared the other half of the forest. Not that he had seen the head Alpha's son in recent years but he had seen his parents. He resembled their features, specially the head omega's beauty. Now that he had figured out that Jinyoung wasn't a threat, was just strolling around the forest, he didn't know if he should just leave or ask him more question in his wolf form.

"I was out on a walk. I know I am allowed to stroll on the Kim pack's side. I apologize if I was an inconvenience, Alpha. I shall leave if you let me." Jinyoung explained as if he could read Jaebum's thoughts.

Jaebum slowly inched closer to the omega, his scent now drowning Jaebum in some sort of pleasure and excitement as if he were a pup. Shit, he really loved the way the younger smelt. He almost wanted to scent him with his scent so that no one else could ever feel his warmth. Jaebum slapped his hideous thoughts away as it would of an offense to do so. He had no right to claim an omega without consent, not that he was thinking of claiming the beautiful man glowing underneath the silver illumination of the moon.

Even though he was ten times larger than the omega in his human form, Jaebum nuzzled his face in the omega's stomach who seemed to have been astounded by his gesture. "Um, is there anything you need from me, Alpha?" Jaebum forgetting whatever shame and pride he had grown up with, nuzzled further and looked up at the omega with pleading eyes along with a little whine.

Jinyoung's face showed a further sign of shock before he finally burst out in laughter. Jaebum noticed that the omega hid his laughter with his palms and how his eyes wrinkled beautifully. He finally hugged the Alpha and caressed his fur, scratching behind his ears and petting his head. Yes, fuck, Jaebum was weak. He was a fucking slut for head pats even though he would rather die than admit it. Jinyoung continued to pet him without any hesitance or signs of distress.

Suddenly an alarm rang, most likely from the omega's cell phone. Being startled, Jaebum moved away and growled at the noise, even though he hadn't meant to do so. "I apologize Alpha, I am sorry." Jinyoung informed as he fished the phone out of his pocket and switched off his alarm. "I have to go now. May I?" he asked, even though he was obligated to leave whenever he wished. 

Jaebum wasn't going to kidnap him, unless he wanted head pats forever, which he did.

The wolf nodded in acceptance before turning around to leave, "Alpha wait!" Jinyoung called out. Jaebum turned around to find the younger chewing his lower lip. "Can we meet again tomorrow, Alpha? I will wait for you here, same time. Please come if you want to."

And with that, the omega was running towards the Park's territory of the forest.

Jaebum was not happy; He definitely was not looking forward to a peachy summer scent, marvelous ear scratches, and head pats. Oh god, belly rubs would be fantastic wouldn't it? Fuck his tamed wolf instincts. He swore to himself as he almost skip jumped his way back to their home.

Before he could hop into the shower in order to get rid of the Alpha's lingering scent on himself, his bitch of a brother had caught him in the act.

"Why do you smell like an Omega?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

"It's nothing as long as it's not the small omega from the Park Pack."

"I don't smell like an omega, I went out for a run."

"Well I hope this "run" isn't him because I don't want to fight my own brother for my potential mate."

"Don't talk to me like that." Jaebum growled, letting his Alpha instincts kick in as he tried to protect his secret, even though it didn't need to be one. He tried to ignore whatever his Alpha instinct wanted to do in order to protect Jinyoung. He wasn't his mate and he had no right.

Yugyeom glared for a couple more seconds before complying with the head Alpha.

With a deep sigh, Jaebum washed off the peachy scent longing for more head pats. Curses mother nature.

 

#######################

Jaebum woke up feeling fluttery; He sniffed himself making sure it wasn't because of the lingering scent of the omega. It wasn't, as a matter of fact, he smelt like a disgusting Alpha like himself. Jaebum groaned before tumbling out of the bed and freshening himself in order to meet the rest of their pack who went to the same university. Jaebum packed his assignment, which was done with half effort because he couldn't care less about the upside of capitalism when all he could see was the downside of being alive.

Except for Park Jinyoung; he was the most beautiful creature to walk on this planet. He was glad the evolution had come so far so that they could be fated to meet. Oh shit, there he went on again about the omega even though he had just woken up. He found Yugyeom waiting for him down the stairs as he was now a freshman.

The tension between them had rhankfully disappeared after a good night of sleep.

"Can you get any slower?" Yugyeom rolled his eyes, to which the elder smacked his head with the back of his hand.

At the cafe, Jackson, Mark and his mate Youngjae were waiting for them. Jackson was an obvious beta bearing Alpha instincts with the caring nature of an omega. Mark was an Alpha who liked to mind his own business and often got too angry even though it was mostly harmless rage. Youngjae was an omega with strong Alpha instincts, most likely because his foster parents were both Alphas. Youngjae was an abandoned pup and his parents couldn't leave him all alone. 

Technically Mark was his brother but it's not incest if it's not blood-related, according to both of them.

"Hey! You guys are just on time to be late." Mark complained as soon as his eyes fell on the siblings.

"Blame your best friend. This guy moves like a sloth these days." Yugyeom defended himself.

"All he needs is some good good, you know? I can't believe you don't even go to parties. Your parents have removed all boundaries for you ever since you became a legal adult." Jackson replied.

"Fuck off, mind your own business, order me a latte and a sandwich." Jaebum glared.

"Calm down head Alpha, we already ordered you some English styled breakfast and coffee."

He thanked Youngjae and ruffled his hair, which had earned him glared and a very low growl from Mark could barely be heard by anyone but Jaebum would always notice. It really didn't matter what Mark thought of Jaebum, Youngjae was like his own child. He wouldn't even think about him others wise.

"So apparently, the Park pack's kids are joining our university."

"What?!" Jaebum and Yugyeom asked infusion, both confused and astounded.

"Whoa, why are you two shocked?"

"Don't know about his "midnight runs" but I have decided that someone from that pack will be my future mate."

"Someone? What's their name?" Youngjae asked raising an eyebrow.

"Name is not essential in love, not until I have the consent to claim him. He's the cutest omega ever. He smells like fresh mangos and rain. It's so addictive." Yugyeom replied with a grin, to which Mark pretended to barf at the cheesiness.

"TMI, Yugyeom, TMI." Jackson sighed. "So what are we hearing about some "midnight runs" Jaebum-sshi?" the beta cooed.

"Ask your mum about it maybe?" Jaebum ignored, even though there was no reason to ignore the agenda. He was actually on a run. He just stumbled across the most beautiful omega whilst being at it.

"Fuck you." Jackson gave Jaebum the middle finger.

University as Jaebum had expected, was not actually that horrendous. He had turned in his assignment; Mark glared at everyone who eyed Youngjae as the younger controlled his Alpha with punishing looks. Yugyeom, on the other hand, was miserable. His potential mate, aka the boy nicknamed as Bambam, was not interested in him in any shape or manner; which was actually a shock to everyone including Jaebum.

Yugyeom was a dumb hoe but was the Kim pack's dumb hoe, a respected and well raised Alpha.

When Yugyeom had approached the omega complimenting his attire his scent, Bambam had sighed and asked him to keep his "pale noodle limbs" away from him. In awe, when Yugyeom had tried to stop the other from leaving, his presence was barely acknowledged. In the end, his younger brother was somewhat satisfied knowing there would a game of chase of them to play.

On the other hand, Jaebum had not spotted Jinyoung neither had he found his scent wafting anywhere in the air of the campus. When Jackson had asked for whom Jaebum was seeking for by spreading his Alpha pheromones, which he had not noticed, by the way, he was clearly embarrassed and devastated. Then again maybe it was better. I mean how was he supposed to approach the omega? Turn into a wolf and shamelessly ask for head pats again?

Which for your information was his plan for the night; Jaebum for some reason was too embarrassed to approach the male in his human form. So once again, he was young, wild and free of social constructions such as clothes. He was jogging towards the forest in his mighty wolf form and as promised, Jinyoung was standing where he stood before the previous night.

"Alpha, you came." Jinyoung smiled wide, making his eyes turn into crescents. "In your wolf form, I was hoping I'd see the human you." he chuckled.

Not fair, Jaebum thought. It wasn't fair how beautiful the other was, majestic in his own way even in his human form. His attire almost spoke royal with his beautifully parted raven black silky hair. His eyes were bright as the stars underneath the moon. Jaebum began to find comfort in his calm voice and gentle caress.

He rolled on the ground, wondering if Jinyoung would cuddle in his wolf body. Obviously not as they had just met twice, however, he could always attempt. Jinyoung understood once again like magic in a world build by law. Jaebum circled his body like a blanket and wrapped the younger in his wolf body. Jinyoung was lying on the elder's tummy as the fluffy big tail plopped on his lap. Jinyoung carefully ran his fingers through the tail's long fur, to which Jaebum gave out satisfied whines.

"You're such an eccentric Alpha. I have never seen an Alpha come for head pats. Would you like tummy rubs too, pup?" Jinyoung teased, by which Jaebum felt like a transparent soul who could be read with the bare eyes of the omega. Was he too obvious or was Jinyoung just too good at this? Whatever this was.

Jaebum whined and nuzzled himself to Jinyoung's side as a complaint. Jinyoung now wrapped his arm around Alpha's wolf neck and cuddled him as he giggled at Jaebum's needy behavior. Being satisfied, Jaebum allowed himself to sigh and relax into the touch. 

The relaxing scent made his eyelids heavy and his breath even.

The next thing he knew, he was woken up by the sound of Jinyoung's phone's blaring alarm, the sound of birds chirping along with the soft rays of sunshine hitting their bodies. Jaebum panicked for a second, almost getting ready to run back home not being sure how much trouble he was going to get in. The next second, his eyes fell on the mumbling omega who was still asleep whilst clenching his fists lightly on Jaebum's silver fur.

Jinyoung slowly fluttered his eyes open and in a second just like Jaebum, panic hit him as he realized how much trouble he would be getting into. "Shit, fuck, oh my god I am going to get killed. My mom is going to kill me, fuck it's almost seven in the morning she is probably awake. Oh no, fuck, Alpha, I have to go."

Jaebum nuzzled into him indicating that he understood the urgency. He stood up on his four legs and yawned wide, which would scare any passing by rabbit or deer. "I might not see you again any time soon Alpha, thank you for keeping me company. I hope we meet again"

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, astounded by the statement. What did the omega mean by that? Where was he going? Had Jaebum done something wrong? He had so many questions to ask and before he could shift his form in order to speak, the younger was heading back after pressing a light kiss between the Alpha's eyes.

Jaebum watched him disappear into the depth of the wood with a heavy heart.

 

#########################

They had noticed how he had smelt like an unfamiliar and unmated omega when he had returned that morning. Jaebum's parents had obviously noticed the change in Jaebum's mood, clearly always agitated and lost in thought. Each night, Jaebum would leave the house in his wolf form and wait for Park Jinyoung at their designated spot; however, even after three days, the male was nowhere to be seen. It was ridiculous how much Jaebum was longing for his scent and gentle fingertips.

"Fuck this shit." Jaebum cursed as he threw his book across the room.

"That won't help you find him you know? You clearly know who he is, why don't you approach him?" Mark asked, now that Jaebum had finally confessed the reason behind his agitated mood and distress which was clearly affecting everyone.

"It's not that simple, Mark hyung. He doesn't even know who I am."

"That hadn't stopped Yugyeom from wagging his tail and following Bambam literally everywhere."

"Well for your information, I am not Yugyeom. Things are different with him. He doesn't know anything about me and yet I am head over heels ready to bring the moon for him." Jaebum replied, trying not to rip his hair out.

"So you admit that you do like him?" Mark smirked.

"I would rather not have a best friend than have you. You disgust me." Jaebum glared, to which the elder shrugged and returned to his mobile game.

Jaebum groaned into the void of his misery and hoped the world would collide their lives again.

 

########################

It did happen, to Jaebum's surprise, for once the world was on his side and it was rather scary. The frustrated Alpha had entered his favorite coffee shop and taken a deep breath in order to inhale the scent of the coffee and pastries. However, he could find the scent of peaches in the air. As much as he hoped it was Jinyoung somewhere around, it was most likely that the shop had launched some peach flavored items.

"What's on the menu, hyung? Jaebum asked Hyunwoo, the owner of the cafe.

"Today's special? It's actually Kihyun's spaghetti, even though it's a cafe, he wanted to make a special meal for today."

"Does it have peach in it?" Jaebum asked in confusion.

"Uhh no Jaebum, that'd be very weird. I think? I don't know. I mean technically pears are added to spicy—."

Jaebum interrupted the elder's sentence to ask, "So what's peach on the menu?" rather urgently as he shifted from one foot to another.

"There is nothing peachy on the menu. If you want I could ask Kihyun to add something to the menu from now on. It sounds like—."

Jaebum interrupted his sentence once again, to whip his head around. He had turned it so quick that he was sure he would receive a whiplash. His eyes began to search each head on the tables, some alone and some with company. When his eyes weren't enough, he trusted his Alpha instincts to guide him to the scent.

He followed the peachy scent towards a table next to a window and there he was, Park Jinyoung sitting all by himself with a rather solemn expression on his face as his chin was resting on his palm. He swirled his drink with the straw, he seemed to be barely interested in it or anything around him.

Without a second thought, Jaebum approached the male. Once he was the in the radius of the omega's vision, his shadow had covered Jinyoung entirely making the omega notice the male hovering above him.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" Jinyoung asked bitterly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Shit, Jinyoung had no clue what Jaebum looked like and his wolf scent was much different than his human form. It is near impossible for the omega to recognize him.

"Um, is this seat taken? Can I sit here if you don't mind?"

"I do mind, there are three other empty tables." Jinyoung hissed.

Sassy, Jaebum commented inwardly, still amazed by the contrast of his personality compared to the two nights. Jinyoung was so good, so submissive, so...so much soothing. He wanted Jinyoung to beg, call him Alpha again.

Fuck. Fuck, it was too late. He was staring and Jinyoung was totally going to mark him as a creep now.

"Sorry, I thought you could—uh—."

"Let you what? Do whatever you want because you're most likely an Alpha with shit fashion sense? Think the fuck not. Find someone else to mess with."

"Hey! Don't bring my oversized hoodie into this! I am not the one wearing grandpa shirts." Jaebum defended himself.

"Excuse me?" Jinyoung glared. "Did you just insult my attire?"

It's weird. This isn't the Jinyoung he knew. This isn't the submissive caring omega he knew but Jesus would it be a lie if he wasn't turned on by the way the omega was challenging him. He wanted more of that. Jaebum thought he finally understood the reason behind Yugyeom and his obsession behind chasing Bambam.

"Should an unmated Alpha be out spreading pheromones in the first place?" Jinyoung asked standing up on his feet, clearly disturbed by Jaebum.

"I don't know, you tell me peachy, I like the way you smell."

"I am going to call the cops; I hope you know harassing omegas is a crime now. You won't get away with this."

"With what? By talking to you whilst maintaining a physical distance even though you're the one spreading hormones everywhere?"

"I—! Fuck you!" Jinyoung yelled finally, pushing past Jaebum and exiting the cafe.

Jaebum decides to follow the omega out of the cafe, in order to apologize as he was letting his Alpha hormones take over by his mind and thoughts. Turned out his alpha instict was a complete asshole and liked to tease when he could have just introduced himself as the silver wolf.

"Jinyoung wait!" The alpha called out, grabbing the other by the arm to stop him.

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me? Don't you dare! I will send you to—."

Before Jinyoung could finish his sentence, he suddenly bent down on his knees, wanting to hurl. He cursed under his breath and clutched on the Jaebum even though he pretty much detested the Alpha. "Hey, are you okay Jinyoung? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or your home?" he asked with concerned eyes and a soothing tone.

"How—fuck—shit—how do you know me? Leave me alone!" The omega insisted, whilst panting, trying to breathe as evenly as he could even though he seemed to be in great pain.

Then something clicked in him explaining why his Alpha instinct was being uncontrollable. All eyes were on the two, especially some concerning eyes were upon Jinyoung whilst some very predatory eyes lurked around the corners as they observed Jinyoung. The omega's scent has intensified and his face was flushed red. 

Suddenly Jaebum couldn't think. Claim, claim, claim, mark him, claim him, take him, mate him was all his mind could produce. 

Jinyoung was in fact, starting to get into his heat.

It was most likely why he had told Jaebum that they wouldn't be meeting for a while.

"Jinyoung, do you have suppressants on you? Anything that will help?" Jaebum asked, this time Jinyoung gave him a confused look before nodding a no.

"Fuck, just trust me, please? I'll take you to your home." Jaebum pleaded, trying his best not to intimidate Jinyoung. With one mot glance of confusion, Jinyoung hugged the Alpha and allowed himself to trust him to take the omega home.

With Jinyoung's scent gland almost near his nose, Jaebum could barely think. He called a taxi and tried his best not to freak out when Jinyoung refused to let go of the calming physical contact of the Alpha. Whilst stuttering, Jaebum gave the address to the taxi driver, who thankfully was an omega. Jaebum clenched his teeth and began to empty his mind so that he would become one with the leather seat of the taxi.

All he had to think about was nothing and ignore everything that was happening.

Just before he could take a breath, Jinyoung's was nosing at Jaebum's jaw. "Alpha...why do you know where I live?" Jaebum swallowed a lump down his throat, trying not to dwell on the lustful way Jinyoung had called him an Alpha.

Don't think, think gross, Jaebum thought, Yugyeom's flat ass, ew, Mark, ew, parents making out, super gross, making out with Jinyoung, the omega's scent, making his—

Jaebum was losing it.

"Jinyoung, I think you need to get off me." Jaebum informed trying to search for anything such as water.

"Alpha, you smell good. You're so nice, protecting me and taking care of me." Jinyoung continued to whisper, slightly nibbling on Jaebum's neck. "I want you Alpha."

"Um, hyung? Do you by any chance have anything I can give him? You're an omega right?"

From the rearview mirror, Jaebum saw the man, slightly older than the two of them, arch his eyebrow. "Nothing sorry, I just ended my heart cycle with my mate. You're doing good, I am trying my best to get there as quick as I can. I don't want you two to mate in my taxi, to be honest."

"We're not—I am not his mate." Jaebum protested, even though he wishes his words were lies.

"Alpha...do you not want me?" Jinyoung moaned, whispering against Jaebum's lips. Jaebum closed his eyes and began to count backward from one hundred whilst pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"We're here." was a sentence Jaebum never thought would become his favorite thing to hear, ever.

He ended up paying much more to the man, who protested and yelled at him to come back for the change. Jaebum insisted the man on keeping it for doing them both a favor. Jinyoung still had himself wrapped around Jaebum, refusing to let go of the now electric touches. His hands had come to claw the elder's back in order to make sure he couldn't escape.

Jaebum took a deep breath and rung of the doorbell. Thankfully someone had opened the door immediately.

"Park Jinyoung—you know you are not allowed—." The woman halted her words and stared at the two in disbelief.

"Um, are you his sister? Can you please take him inside? I think he's uh—in heat—." Jaebum informed as a flush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks.

"Bring him in, can you take him upstairs to his room?" she requested, to which Jaebum complied and carried the koala hugging Jinyoung to his room. He gently tried to push the omega off from his skin, but his alpha instincts refused to let go, let alone put any force in order to get rid of the touch.

"A little help maybe?" He pleaded to his sister, who seemed to be too astounded to function.

She pulled Jinyoung off of him and as soon as they had separated, Jaebum had dashed out of the room. Jinyoung began to protest for his Alpha but Jaebum knew he had to leave the house before he lost total control. He could only control so much. He wished to leave but he couldn't leave without explaining himself either, he couldn't let them assume anything about their pack.

Fuck, he was starting to think like the pack leader. Screw Alpha hormones.

"I am surprised. Actually, I am shocked. How did you manage to do this? He was basically leeching on you." the sister asked as he walked towards the Alpha.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Are you okay? My baby brother gave you quite the trip."

"I am fine, thank you. I wanted to explain why I brought him here." Jaebum began.

"Clearly because he's in heat?"

"No, other than that, I don't want assumptions."

"Oh...oh!" She exclaimed. "You're the Kim Pack's heir aren't you? That explains a lot. Thank you for bringing him here. Don't worry; I understand you did no harm to him. I will let my parents know that you did us a huge favor." She assured patting the Alpha on the shoulder.

"That won't be necessary. Well, now that that is clear, I will be taking my leave."

"Ah wait, aren't you going to ask for his hand?"

"Excuse me?" Jaebum asked being astounded at the suggestion.

"You should...you know, ask for my parents to mate him. I approve of you."

"You're misunderstanding. He barely knows who I am so I think I will keep my distance. Thank you for understanding. Good night."

"If you say so." was the last thing he heard before getting out of the house which smelt like everything he longed for.

 

#######################

Jinyoung fiddled with his thumbs on his lap, guilt clearly visible on his posture. "I am sorry, mom." he apologized, even though he knew he wasn't going to get away so easily, at least not without an hour-long lecture.

The mother huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed deeply and rubbed her palms across her face. "Jinyoung, do you realize what you've done and what would have happened if that Alpha hadn't brought you back? You owe your life to him if you ask me."

Yup, it was going to be a two-hour long lecture.

"I know mom but—."

"Let me finish. First of all, you stopped taking your suppressants, then you go on midnight walks only to come back smelling like an Alpha, yes I am aware," she added when Jinyoung at her with surprise, "second of all you had the bravery to set out in the open without any sort of protection whilst going into your heat. Have you gone insane? Do you know how angry your father is going to be if he hears this?"

"Well, maybe he wouldn't because he wanted to omega daughters and one alpha son. Things never turn out his way now do they?" Jinyoung scoffed bitterly.

The mother's face became solemn as he approached his son, with a sigh he wrapped her arm around the omega son and pulled him into her embrace. "You know he loves you, right? He's just...worried and too protective. He just wants you to find your mate as soon as possible so he can be sure that his son is safe."

"I don't need a stupid Alpha to protect me." he murmured guilty, giving into the touch of his mother.

"Are you sure about that? Because if I recall—." Jinyoung groaned and interrupted his mother from continuing to speak as a deep flush rose to his cheeks. "You have to apologize to him and thank him for saving you. How about we all pay a little visit to the Kim pack's household?"

Fuck. He hadn't thought that he could come face to face to the other Alpha ever again. Jinyoung returned to his room after agreeing to his mother and took his suppressants as promised. He rolled on his bed hugging his pillow wondering who the Alpha was. It couldn't be him, could it? Even though he was barely himself due to the heat, he recalled the Alpha's concerned yet determined eyes which resembled the silver wolf.

Even if it was the silver wolf, he had clearly rejected him. Yeah, sure, he was thankful that he wasn't forcibly mated but he wouldn't mind an alpha helping him out during his heat and calling him beautiful. God damn it he was a slut for praising. Jinyoung could recall how strongly Jaebum had held him. His Alpha instincts were a total turn on for him.

Nevertheless, he would have to face the Alpha next weekend and he wasn't prepared for it.

What was he meant to say? Thank him for bringing back home and then exit the house? He began to cringe as he imagined the awkward dinner scenario where everyone would eat in silence not understanding how to break the awkward ice between the two. Jinyoung muffled his groans into the pillow as he wished to decease and become one with Mother Nature.

Not to mention his sister had mentioned how Jaebum had hastily left their house when she had mentioned their mating. She should definitely fuck off and mind her own business but Jaebum's rejecting was rather upsetting. What did he mean by "misunderstanding"? Didn't his Alpha instinct want him to claim Jinyoung? Was he not good enough?

Fine, see if he cared, because he did and he was going to make sure the Alpha liked him. Why couldn't Jaebum be like the silver wolf with strong Alpha like demeanor which made his knees weak if he was going to play hero in the first place?

 

##########################

Jaebum bashed his head against the table as Youngjae embraced him proudly, and for once, Mark wasn't glaring at Jaebum due to possessiveness. "You're the best leader we could ask for!" Youngjae exclaimed as he proudly pet his fingers through Jaebum's hair.

"Hey! I want head pets too! I was a good boy!" Mark called out, not being able to control his need to have his omega to himself. At Youngjae's glare, Mark decided to give up and sit with arms crossed. "Okay but," the eldest began with a huff, "that was so amazing of you man. I would have lost it. I'm proud of you. Everyone is. I'm sure he'll approach you in no time and the next thing you know we'll have heir puppies and I'll be a godfather."

"Don't impose this "leader" and "heir" bullshit on my unborn children. Fuck off. He probably hates me." Jaebum groaned with his face against the cold wooden table.

"As an omega myself, I'm sure he doesn't. But he is probably wondering why an Alpha rejected him at such a state." Youngjae assured.

"Consent, that's fucking why."

"I know hyung but you know how it is, right? Omegas are needy at nature and want attention in certain ways. It's fucked up a little but he'd still want to know why you resisted him when he had given you consent."

"He didn't give me consent!" Jaebum insisted, finally sitting up. "It was his heat. He would have wanted anyone available at that moment."

"Give yourself some credit, will you? We'll find out if he hates you or not soon enough."

"What if they tell my parents I did something wrong? What if this starts a conflict between the two packs? I can't handle conflicts right now or ever. My dad is freaking out and he keeps on questioning me though I clearly said I just helped Jinyoung get back home. Why can't I just wither away in the wind? I hate my life." Jaebum complained as he once again began to bash his head against the table.

"They literally called your parents and asked for a friendly dinner. I am sure this going to make the relationship grow stronger between the two packs."

"And if things go south; you can always start a new pack with us somewhere else." Mark shrugged.

"Shut up Mark, don't listen to him, running away isn't the answer. Things will go great and we will have a grand dinner party."

"We aren't even invited." The eldest informed rolling his eyes.

"I don't need an invitation for free food." Youngjae replied proudly.

Jaebum internally screeched his way to his ultimate doom as his friends enjoyed the benefits of his misery.

 

#########################

Jinyoung wasn't nervous. He hadn't spent three days trying to figure out the perfect outfit and neither was he wearing makeup. He hadn't asked his sister to put some smoky eyeliner along with subtle eyeshadow. He wasn't wearing lip tint and neither was he interested in impressing anyone. He just wanted to be at his best form so that he could represent the Park Pack well.

"You look good my son!" The mother cooed and kissed his forehead once everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Is everyone ready?" Good, the Pack Alpha seemed to be satisfied by Jinyoung's attire. He wasn't looking like a wooing omega after all. Jinyoung grabbed his leather jacket which his mother and eldest sister had picked for him. He was wearing a turtleneck t-shirt to go with his jacket and a pair of skinny black jeans.

The drive to the head Alpha's house was no longer than ten minutes. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he began to receive flashbacks of the previous week. As soon as they had parked their car, Jinyoung was ready to tumble down the street and drown himself in the nearest river. His sisters assured him that he would be fine and all he needed to do was control his sassy tongue. The Omega had rolled his eyes and made no promises of holding back comments which seemed appropriate to him.

The head omega rang the doorbell as they stood in front of the door, being followed by a horizontal line of three children stood behind them.

"Welcome!" The head omega of the Kim Pack welcomed them warmly by hugging everyone except for the head Alpha. "What a beautiful man! The last time I had seen your son he was much younger. You have grown into a marvelous young man." She cooed at Jinyoung as they brought them inside and led them towards the common room.

Yes, a marvelous man her son had the nerve to reject. Oh well, there he was being petty again, even though he was supposed to thank Jaebum for keeping him safe. 

Yugyeom entered the living room along with the head Alpha. Everyone introduced themselves once again even though the head Alpha's often had meetings. Jaebum was missing Jinyoung noticed, how pathetic, he couldn't even be punctual to his house party. Well, technically the Park's had just invited themselves but that was beside the point.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." At the voice, Jinyoung immediately whipped his head hard enough to strike a vein. Jaebum was wearing a casual white shirt which was tucked into his trousers. Jinyoung swallowed hard as the Alpha's presence began to fluster him and made his body twitch. 

"Jaebum! Oh my god, my boy you look amazing. If I had known you were going to be so handsome I would have kidnapped you as a kid." Jinyoung's mother commented, mostly because she wanted the atmosphere to be calm but she wasn't completely lying. She would have loved to have Jaebum as her son. "I apologize I wasn't home and I couldn't thank you then."

Colors immediately changed in everyone's faces, especially Jaebum who was clearly nervous by the agenda. "Thank him for what?" Jaebum's mother asked as he poured wine into everyone's glasses. Yugyeom was stood next to his brother trying to oppress a grin, to which Jinyoung sympathized to the Alpha. His sisters were very close to being murdered as well, they could barely hold back their laughter.

"Our Jaebum here helped our Jinyoungiie a lot the other day. Isn't that so baby brother?" Curses, Jinyoung swore to slit his elder sister's throat one day.

"Um, yes, he uh—he helped me get back home during my—." Jinyoung stuttered, clearly having trouble uttering the word "heat" in front of people he barely knew, even though it was nothing embarrassing to discuss. He couldn't understand why he was so embarrassed.

"It's fine Mrs. Park, it's nothing serious. I just did my job as the future heir of the Kim Pack. It's my duty to make sure our neighbors are safe and sound. There is no need to thank me." Jaebum replied with a smile, even though his tone was clearly too constructed, almost as if he had rehearsed to say these lines.

"No, but still, thank you for helping me get home during my heat. Things could have taken a turn for the worst if it weren't for you." Jinyoung replied, finally mustering enough courage to speak. He wasn't going to allow some Alpha to take a lead.

Jinyoung in his own opinion was a hypocrite, who refused to give in but also wished to be swept off his feet by the Alpha.

"Please don't thank me, Jinyoung-sshi, I am glad to know you're safe."

The head Alpha of the Kim Pack stared down his son with an arched eyebrow. "Well, this is great news that you two are getting along well. Looks like we don't have to worry about anything anymore, we can happily retire anytime soon." The Park Alpha informed with a laugh.

Jaebum and Jinyoung shared a look before looking away from each other. Jaebum swore Yugyeom had excused himself from the room to laugh out loud in his room at Jaebum's misery and utter flop at coming off as approachable to Jinyoung. He had now entirely pushed away all advances by trying to be the leader. 

Fuck this shit. He was going to eat his stress away.

Dinner was much more casual if you minus the fact that the families had somehow internally planned to make the two sit next to each other. Jaebum could barely taste his meal because of Jinyoung's intoxicating scent. He would much rather consume Jinyoung, than his favorite steak, which said a lot about his current state. 

When their knees had brushed for a second, Jaebum could feel himself combust from the overwhelming need to touch the younger more.

He wasn't sure if Jinyoung was doing this on purpose but their arms often brushed as they reached out for their drink or extra servings. If the younger was teasing him, he wasn't going to play his little games. Jaebum continued to have his calm composure as they finished dessert, waiting for the head alphas to excuse them from the table.

Once the eldest were satisfied, Jaebum excused himself to his room for a minute.

"Aw man, you should have seen the look on your face. You look like shit, are you okay?" Yugyeom asked whilst laughing as he followed his elder brother into his room.

"Fuck off, Yugyeom. I'm trying to keep our dignity." Jaebum warned as he splashed water on his face from the sink.

Yugyeom leaned on the frame of the door and rolled his eyes. "You're just being an idiot. Just court him and do us all a favor. You guys have your hormones are all over the place. It's making some of us comfortable."

Jaebum had forgotten Yugyeom was an unmated Alpha as well. Of course, he could smell the only unmated omega in the room. A growl almost escaped from his throat at the throat which then turned into a groan. "I am miserable, just kill me will you?"

"Never, this is far too entertaining for me to—."

Yugyeom and Jaebum both whipped their heads towards the door which was now being knocked. Yugyeom opened the door hoping to find their mother, however; a certain omega was stood with a pair of very mischievous eyes. "May I speak with Jaebum-sshi?"

"He is all yours." Yugyeom grinned as he moved from the entrance to allow Jinyoung to enter. Yugyeom winked and gave the elder brother a thumbs up before closing the door behind then.

"Anything I can do for your Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked as they awkwardly stood in the middle of his room.

"No, I am just here to look." Jinyoung replied, to which Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course I am here for something you idiot." the omega rolled his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"As I said, no need for that, I am glad to—." Before Jaebum could finish his sentence, Jinyoung was wrapping his arms around the Alpha, nuzzling into his cheek.

"You're glad to?" Jinyoung teased as he whispered his words, brushing his lips against the elder's cheek. Jaebum closed his eyes and let his head roll back as Jinyoung tugged into the hair on the back of his head. Jinyoung continued to pepper kissed on the alpha's jaw traveling to his Adam's apple.

Jaebum moaned under his breath and grabbed hold of the younger's hips. Jinyoung could feel the force of the elder's fingers against his sharp hipbones. This time, Jaebum nuzzled his nose against Jinyoung's cheeks, pressing kisses everywhere except for his lips in order to tease the omega. He could feel his alpha instincts take over, making his stomach crunch and feel arousal in a much deeper manner.

"Alpha...do you want me?" Jinyoung asked whispering his words against the shell of Jaebum's ear. The alpha growled in response, holding him tighter as he grazed his teeth on his neck whilst pulling down the turtle neck. Jaebum was about to dive into sucking on to the milky skin of the omega's neck when the door almost flung open. The two immediately jumped away from each other, Jaebum's face being completely flushed.

"We have go to home baby brother, finish up." The elder sister winked before closing the door behind them.

"Um, I am sorry, I didn't—mean to—." Jaebum stuttered.

"Mean to what? I am not going enough for you now? Is that it? You want a better omega?" Jinyoung asked, clearly offended by the Alpha's hesitance.

"No! That's not what I meant. I just—I should uh—at least take you out on a date first maybe, if you want to of course or we could um, I don't know, go somewhere?"

Jinyoung stared at the Alpha with how mouth almost hung open. He had known that Alphas were meant to take leads, he was taught his whole life how to submit to alpha and not to mention his omega instincts were made for him to submit to his Alpha or pack Alphas. He wasn't fucking excepting to be asked out on a fucking date. What were they? Sixteen?

"My heat starts in three days so I won't be leaving the house anytime soon but—" Jinyoung paused to place a chaste kiss on the Alpha's lips which lasted no longer than two seconds, "I like you. You're cute. I will wait for you at the usual place after midnight, silver wolf. Find me during my heat."

Jinyoung pulled the alpha's hands so that he could walk him to his family. Jinyoung's parents seemed to be satisfied by the gesture whilst Jaebum's parents were repetitively shocked by the PDA. Around the corner, Jaebum noticed Yugyeom groan as he, along with Jinyoung's eldest sister fished out a few dollars and handed it to the second elder sister.

If they had put a bet on their relationship, whatever it was, Jaebum was going to kill Yugyeom.

For the rest of the night, Jaebum could think of nothing but feel Jinyoung's hips on his palms and the sugar peachy taste of his plump lips.

 

########################

"He said what now?!" Jackson and Mark exclaimed at once, almost loud enough to startle people working behind of the counters of the cafe.

"Keep it down!" Jaebum shushed. "You heard me. He wants me there during his heat and I don't know what to do because I have never approached an omega during their heat. I've just had casual hookups." he confessed with embarrassment clear in his tone and a deep flush on his cheeks.

"You know what they say," Mark informed taking a drag of his cigarette, "there is a first time for everything."

"Is that supposed to be cool?" Jaebum asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, was it?"

"No, you look and sound like a complete stupid." Jackson bluntly informed.

"You guys are useless, I am leaving." Jaebum stated, beginning to pack his belongings.

"Listen, heats are different for everyone you know? I can't give you details but Youngjae usually lets me know what he wants and takes the lead. Jinyoung looks like a man who gets what he wants to you just have to make sure he is comfortable you know?" Mark informed, holding his best friend back into the seat.

"Yeah except, he—he asked me to meet him at our usual spot." the Alpha informed with a sigh. "How does anyone get comfortable there? Should I carry a luggage full of things he needs? What does he need anyway?"

"Usual spot?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"The forest where they first met." The eldest Alpha informed.

"In the forest?" Jackson asked again being startled by the news. Jaebum nodded in agreement. "He asked you to meet him at the forest at night, during his heat?" he asked again and the Alpha rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, he is so kinky!" The beta almost screeched in excitement.

"I know right? Pin him to a tree Jaebum, you can do it. I believe in you. Make a bed made out of dead leaves, be one with nature as you do nature's duties." Mark joked, to which Jackson burst out in laughter. Mark soon followed and began to laugh at his own humor.

Jaebum, on the other hand, felt De Ja Vu as he bashed his head against the table.

 

######################

Saying that Jaebum was nervous was an understatement. To be honest he was shaking. He had taken the entire day off to shut himself off in the room in order to contemplate on his life. Jaebum spent a good hour pinching himself trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Around lunch hour his mother had asked if he was okay and Jaebum had only replied from the other side of the door with a weak okay. It was odd that the head omega did not question him further but let him dwell in his misery.

Just before evening, his brother had visited his room in order to make a complete fool out of the elder alpha. However, he did help the elder lose some tension with his divine stupidity. As much as he hated Yugyeom, he was meant to be the second in charge. He was perhaps a better leader than Jaebum even, in his own unique way.

At dinner time, he had consumed food enough for four people. The pack Alpha paid no attention to it whilst the head omega insisted that Jaebum slowed down or else he was going to regret his decisions later during the night, which was, in fact, deduced correctly as he could barely move until eleven in the evening.

At half-past eleven, Jaebum began to panic even more. Mark tried to help by smacking him in the face and telling him "get your shit together and claim your man", which of course only made him panic further as Jinyoung had never mentioned anything about mating, it was only about helping him through the heat. What if he just wanted Jaebum there during his heat? What if Jinyoung had meant it as a metaphor?

He was fucking losing it by the time he had set out of the house in his human form.

Jaebum looked up at the sky to find it starry, full of twinkling orbs. However, they seemed rather bland when compared to Jinyoung's eyes. His naturally glossy eyes and thick eyelashes made him look heavenly. Jinyoung was the epitome of summer, as his eyes glinted like summer starry nights; his scent resembles peaches and the summer wind whilst his warmth reminded him lazy summer mornings.

When Jaebum had reached their designated spot, Jinyoung hadn't arrived yet. He looked at the time on his phone, he was two minutes early. It was peculiar to be at the spot before Jinyoung, especially in his human form.

Jaebum sat on the ground and leaned his head against a tree with his eyes closed. He began to hum a tune from a very old song he had heard when he was a child. Rather than a song, it was more like a lullaby his grandfather used to play.

A waft of peachy scent hit his nostrils, jolting Jaebum awake from reminiscing his old days. He immediately felt Goosebumps riding through his body, his toes curled and fingers began to fidget from the overwhelming scent. The Alpha opened his eyes to find his omega standing under the silver hue of the crescent moon.

Jaebum stood on his foot and watched Jinyoung stand nervously, clearly shivering from the Alpha's presence once again. He began to inch closer towards his omega who seemed to be slightly startled. "Jinyoung..." the Alpha whispered into his omega's ear. Jinyoung only shivered further into the sensation as Jaebum slowly began to let his fingers travel from the back of his omega's neck to the bottom of his spine; his fingers teasingly running circles on his back.

"Alpha, I want you." Jinyoung pleaded, and even though it seemed impossible, the omega's scent intensified as if he had let go of a cape which was surpassing his heat from escaping.

"How did you wait for so long? Were you an eager omega waiting for his Alpha? Did you touch yourself as you thought of me?" Jaebum began to whisper filth into Jinyoung's throat as he nipped on the skin. His omega rolled his back to allow Jaebum to have further access. The alpha began to suckle on the skin only to let go with the sound of a wet pop. They could barely see anything, but Jaebum could surely see bruises forming on his omega's neck.

God he was starting to become addicted to marking him.

"Alpha! Take me. I've been a good boy, please I can't wait anymore!" Jinyoung pleaded as his knees became weak from the intensity of his heat. This wasn't what he had planned for Jaebum but his heat refused to let anything sassy out of his mouth. All he wanted in his mouth was his Alpha's cock.

Jaebum suddenly felt himself blackout as his alpha senses began to take control of his actions. The alpha pinned his omega to the nearest tree and clashed their lips together. As much as Jaebum wanted to savor the kisses shared between them, Jinyoung only opened his mouth further to let Jaebum lick into his mouth as their teeth grazed. The wet sound of their kisses almost echoed through the silent forest. 

"Alpha, touch me."

Jaebum growled at his omega's plead and almost tore off his omega's fight net T-shirt. "Shit baby, you're wearing such lewd clothes for me. Did anyone see you as you shamelessly galloped towards me?" The alpha asked, running his pink tongue on Jinyoung's pink hard buds. Jinyoung fisted his palms in his Alpha's hair as his tongue brought an electric chill.

"Oh would you look at that, you're already so wet for me. My baby is leaking for my cock. Do you want me to fill you up with my knot? Praise you for taking me in like a slutty omega?" Jaebum asked, trailing wet kisses on his omega's stomach as he bent down. He hovered his lips above Jinyoung's dick, brushing them ever so lightly. He tugged on the waist band of Jinyoung's glossy tights with his teeth and pulled them down.

The omega moaned out loud as his erection finally sprung free. Jaebum stood on his feet and clashed their lips together once again. He nibbled on his omega's lower lip who returned it with just as much as eagerness by pulling his alpha closer to suck on his tongue. Jaebum was losing patience himself, from the teasing and pulling. He couldn't understand how Jinyoung hadn't gone insane yet.

Jaebum buried his face in the crook of his omega's neck, sniffing his scent gland whilst trailing his tongue on the bruised skin. The alpha finally cupped Jinyoung's ass and squeezed it hard. Jaebum loved how wet his omega was for him, he even doubted they'd need the lube he had packed in the pocket of his jeans. Experimentally Jaebum inserted his first finger in his omega's pink hole.

Jinyoung immediately jolted his eyes open at the sensation, however pushing his ass towards the finger. "Are you desperate baby? Are you a desperate little omega wanting to be filled up with my cock?" Jaebum asked inserting his second finger, his lips never having mercy on Jinyoung's collarbones even though he had placed enough hickies to hide all of his skin.

"Alpha! Fuck me! Put your cock inside me!" Jinyoung pleaded as Jaebum scissored the two fingers in and out of his wet entrance. Jinyoung's knees had become weak and he could barely stand. Soon they had both fallen on the ground, with Jinyoung straddling Jaebum's hips with his knees as Jaebum stretched him open even more.

"Enough! Give me your cock Alpha!" Jinyoung demanded when Jaebum had inserted his tired finger to make sure his omega wouldn't get hurt during the process. "I can't—believe—you're still—wearing your clothes—." The omega pleaded as he began to claw his alpha's clothes.

Jaebum chuckled as he pulled his hoodie off and threw it somewhere in the distance to find it dust and dead leaf infused later on. "Are you really in the position to tell me what to do baby?" The alpha spanked his omega's butt cheek. "Tell me, who in command?" spanking the bruised spot once again, making Jinyoung moan.

"You are—Alpha." Jinyoung replied with a groan and Jaebum soothed the bruised spot to ease the pain.

"Good boy, are you ready for your Alpha's knot?" Jinyoung nodded vigorously at the question, biting his lower lip as Jaebum gave him a final stretch. The Alpha's erection sprang open and Jaebum could immediately notice the change in Jinyoung's demeanor. "Fuck me Alpha! Fill me with your fat cock! Make me yours!" his omega pleaded desperately, almost shouting.

Jaebum inclined Jinyoung's hole with his cock without thinking twice. But before Jaebum could ask his omega if he wanted to ride him or if he wanted Jaebum to take care of him, Jinyoung had slid down on the Alpha's cock whilst hissing at the sudden feeling of feeling full. Jaebum cursed under his breath and buckled his hips forward.

Jinyoung began to bounce on the Alpha's cock. Jaebum was feeling the pressure of the omega's grip on his shoulders and unbearable tightness around his dick which made him want to take the lead and destroy all of Jinyoung until he was begging for mercy. Jaebum pushed his omega down against the soft ground covered with dead leaves as a cushion.

"Tell me what you want baby. Do you want to feel good?"

"Yes Alpha! Make me feel good. I want you to fuck me hard! Fill me with your pups! Give me your knot Alpha! Please!" Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum moved inside at a slow pace, making sure his omega tasting the pleasure but quite not receiving it. "Alpha please! You're so good, Alpha's cock feels so good. I want more! Alpha please!"

Jaebum finally took his cock out to the tip and slammed it in his omega. Jinyoung's eyes rolled to the back as he got deeper inside him with each thrust. His omega was a moaning mess beneath him, dirty and desperate for everything Jaebum could provide him with. The Alpha increased the pace of his thrusts along with his strength, feeling the tightness of his omega as his muscle clenched around his cock.

Jinyoung pulled his Alpha into a deep kiss, tongue and teeth colliding much more sloppily than he had originally anticipated for it to be. "Jaebum—my alpha, make me yours." The omega whispered against Jaebum's lips. The Alpha could barely control his fangs which were ready to mark his omega. His Alpha instincts wanted nothing but to mate with the pleading omega and claim his palatable scent.

However, it wasn't time yet.

Jaebum instead nuzzled into the younger's neck and bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He pumped his omega's pre-cum leaking cock making him feel unbearable pleasure. The Alpha felt his knot grow inside Jinyoung who was now muffling his loud moans of pain and pleasure behind his arms. Tears were rolling out of his eyes as his the pain became too much to bear but the pleasure it brought was something he didn't wish to stop.

"Fuck! Jinyoung you're so beautiful. I can't wait to make you mine." Jaebum informed pulling Jinyoung into a final kiss, which was something very different from the previous ones. It was anything but desperate but eager. Jaebum savored his omega's taste to drink all of his lip as he came inside him.

Jinyoung came from the overwhelming sensation of a hand job and Jaebum's dick inside him. The two panted as regained their breath. Jaebum could notice that his omega's eyes were falling close and that he was almost falling asleep with his knot inside.

"Sleep well, my omega." The Alpha kissed his forehead and began to pet his fingers through Jinyoung's silky raven hair.

When Jinyoung had woken up, he had found himself wrapped around Jaebum's warmth. He noticed that he was clean and taking cushion over Jaebum's oversized t-shirt, even though he could feel the dead leaves prickle on his toes. Why had he decided to get fucked against a tree again? He was sure he had bruised his back from the rough tree bark.

He pushed himself further into the Alpha's body, inhaling his scent. Jaebum smelt like sweat and washed off perfume but he also smelt like his Alpha. The scent was very similar to the rain and raw earth, even though Jaebum had been gifted with rare silver fur. The omega wrapped his arms around Jaebum and began to scent his Alpha with his own.

Jaebum seemed to have noticed the overwhelming pheromones as he shifted awake, slowly opening his eyes. "What exactly are you doing?" His Alpha asked with a proud smile on his lips, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Marking and scenting my Alpha because he has too much of a higher standard to claim an omega like me." Jinyoung replied, tracing kisses on Jaebum's neck, jaw, and cheeks. Jaebum frowned a little at the statement even though he loved the attention from his omega.

"Jinyoung...you know I want you. I like you so much, please don't say that." The Alpha informed plating a kiss on the omega's forehead.

"Then why didn't you mate me, Alpha?" Jinyoung asked with a clear pout which made Jaebum chuckle.

"First of all, please call me Jaebum hyung. Second of all, it's not the right time. I don't want you to regret this. I want you to like me back for the person I am. I want to pamper you and take care of you." Jaebum replied, pulling Jinyoung closer and rubbing circles on his should with his thumb.

"That is so disgusting and sappy. What happened to tough controlling Alpha?" Jinyoung teased with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey! Don't stereotype us Alphas okay? We can be soft too." The Alpha defended himself rolling his eyes.

"Yes I know, an Alpha who loves head pats and belly rubs, am I right?"

Jaebum hid his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck in embarrassment because his omega was entirely correct. At the moment he was really craving for some head pat and belly rubbing action in his wolf form. But it was Jinyoung's night. Everything he would do would be to make Jinyoung happy.

From now and forever, as long as Jinyoung loved him back.


End file.
